


In A Romantic Kind Of Way

by Caaarli



Series: All my Sho(r)ts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, i guess, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caaarli/pseuds/Caaarli
Summary: "I... I need to talk to you about... Something", Nishinoya exclaimed nervous, which he rarely is."S-sure. Why not.""Amazing! See you later!""Y-yeah bye!"*****"I am bisexual.""That's amazing! I-isn't it?""I don't know. Do you think so?""I... I guess?"
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: All my Sho(r)ts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	In A Romantic Kind Of Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beta who probs won't read this but anyway: thank you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beta+who+probs+won%27t+read+this+but+anyway%3A+thank+you).



> I don't know if it's necessary but better safe that sorry, right?
> 
> TW: Asahi's parents are not supportive/have homophobic views.
> 
> (If I'm being honest it's just a thought I had once and I'm actually sure people had had that same idea in the past. But it's one of my headcanons, that his parents are homophobic and in general not supportive of his style and stuff aaand that's basically why he always is so insecure about anything he does.)

"Hey Asahi! Do you think I could come over after school? I mean after practice. I... I need to talk to you about... Something", Nishinoya exclaimed nervous, which he rarely is.

Asahi felt something's up and directly became anxious about it. He thought the smaller boy may have realized something was off with him lately. Just a few weeks ago Asahi admitted his feelings for Nishinoya to himself and since then he really got all nervous and even more clumsy and anxious than before. He noticed how his breath quickened and how he started sweating.

"S-sure. Why not."  
"Amazing! See you later!"  
"Y-yeah bye!"

He spent the whole English lesson thinking about Nishinoya - which was nothing new - and what he wanted to talk about to him - what got him losing hold of his pen at least ten times more often than during a usual lesson. Did he notice something about his crush? He tried his best to hide it but he just couldn't stop the way he was looking at Noya when he nailed a hard receive.  
Or does he have health issues? Issues with his family? Maybe he was coming out? But in that case why would he be so nervous about that? He knew of the ace's sexual orientation and he can be sure he would get support from the whole team. No. Nishinoya Yuu isn't gay. He always talks about and tries to talk to Shimizu.

"ASAHI!"  
The long haired teen jumped in surprise. He nearly walked past Suga and Daichi at their usual place.  
"Oh hi you two. I... I'm just a bit... out of it today", he dropped his lunch box, "Noya came up to me today. He wants to tell me something. But I don't know what."  
"No shit Sherlock. You'll see. I don't think it's something you should worry about."  
"I need to agree with Suga. If it was something to worry about, he probably wouldn't have asked you if he could come over."  
"You are probably right. I will just wait and - wait a second. I didn't tell you he asked me if he could come over. You have something to do with that, don't you?"  
"Oh shit we need to be early for maths!", Suga looked at his clock and nervously scratched his neck, "bye Asahi, see you later!"  
"But-"  
"Listen big guy, we really need to get going. See you later at practice!"

They disappeared behind the next corner.  
"Looks like Noya listened to us."  
"Sure he did. I think you, me and Asahi are the only ones that can tell him something and he really does as told."  
"You are right. But I would add Tanaka to the list as well. And possibly Shimizu."  
"Yeah, possible. But Dad-chi and Suga-momma are the best parents and of course they listen to us."  
Suga pulled his boyfriend down to peck him on the cheek.

The day was long. For Asahi at least. He couldn't stop thinking about the small Libero and about what he might tell him. He wasn't focused during the rest of school and practice really was a catastrophe. He got scolded by Ukai three times and during water break Takeda took him aside to ask him why he was so jumpy today. He got frightened by the ball that Suga setted for him twice and always jumped, when someone tried to talk to him or touched him.

"It's nothing", he replied.  
"Well apparently not because if it was nothing you wouldn't have dropped the ball about ten times in the last half an hour. You can talk to me. I won't tell anyone and it's my job to look after you all."  
Asahi is damn bad at lying and everyone knew it. Even himself.  
"Okay. Noya told me that he needs to talk to me after practice. And you know me and you might know that I can't control the anxiety. I'm just concerned it is something bad."  
"I see but I don't think it will be that bad. Should I excuse you and Nishinoya from the rest of practice? To get it over with."  
"N-no sensei. Thank you but no. The others will notice and will tease me even more. N-not that I mind but it's... Kind of annoying."  
"Alright. But at least try to get it under control, okay?"  
"I will. But I can't promise that anything will change."  
"Okay. Now please return to practice."  
"Thank you Sensei."

During the rest of training Asahi managed to concentrate on his spikes and even his receives. 

From the moment Ukai called an end up until the point him and Noya stood in front of the club room he felt his nervousness rise and his anxiety kick in.  
"W-What are you waiting for, Asahi?"  
"Nothing. I-I thought you wanted to wait for Tanaka."  
"No. Come on. Let's go."  
"O-Okay."

When they reached the Asahi household Asahi fumbled with his keys to open the door.  
"Gimme the key. I can unlock the door."  
"N-No. I'm old enough."  
"I don't doubt that. I just want to help you. And I don't want to stand out here for too long. It's getting a little cold."  
"Fine."

"Do you want something to drink? Or to eat?"  
"Just some water, please."

Asahi grabbed a bottle of water and two glasses and followed Noya up to his room. They sat down at the bed and avoided to look each other in the eye.  
"So", Asahi cleared his throat, "w-what did you want to talk about with m-me?"  
"I uhm... I hope this doesn't influence our friendship. But I need to tell you now otherwise I will never."

Asahi swallowed hard. That doesn't sound either good or bad.  
"Whatever it is, I will promise it won't influence our friendship in a bad way."  
"I know that you won't have a problem with that but I still am nervous."

A short silence followed.  
"I am bisexual."  
"That's amazing! I-isn't it?"  
"I don't know. Do you think so?"  
"I... I guess?"  
"But that's not all. And that tears on my nerves even more. I... I like you, Asahi."

Asahis heart began to beat faster. But Noya always told him, he liked him. That doesn't mean he liked him that way.

"Asahi?"  
His head snapped up.  
"Y-Yeah. I like you too, Noya."  
"No Asahi. You don't understand. I like you... In a r-romantic kind of way."  
Asahi felt like his heartbeat stopped and went on twice as fast afterwards.  
"I like you too. I-in a r-romantic kind of way."  
"N-no you can't be right! T-that's a joke. Or a prank! Ryuu told you, didn't he?"  
"No. I meant it. I really do. I probably did ever since I saw you the first time. May I k-kiss you?"  
"I would love you to."

The Ace leaned closer and pressed his lips softly on the smaller one's. The Libero moved from in front of to the lap of the long haired male. Asahi grinned into the kiss and wrapped his strong arms around the small frame of the boy in his lap. Noya untied the hair band and tangled his hands in the long brown hair. Asahi let his hands move to the Libero's sides and pushed him away just a little to talk.  
"How long? I mean... Uh how long have you had feelings for me already?", asked the Ace.  
"That started some time in my first year. But might as well be since I saw you for the first time. I ever had something for the hot, bad looking guys with that long hair."  
The bad looking guy with the long hair blushed as soon as the word 'hot' left Noya's mouth.  
"What about you?"  
"I may have known for longer than that subconsciousnessly but didn't really admit it until about three months ago. Did you tell Suga and Daichi?"  
Noya laughed.  
"That's actually a quite funny story. I told Tanaka and that idiot sometimes talks in his sleep and when he slept at Ennoshita's once, he said something like 'Noya wants to date Asahi'. And as you know he and Daichi often spend time together during breaks or just as friends playing video games and then he told him and our dear captain couldn't hold his mouth shut in front of his little boyfriend. I mean of course not. And they then came to me and told me to tell you. I guess they knew?"  
"Of course they do. I'm SO bad at lying and when they asked me what's up I just needed to tell them the truth."  
"Aw my poor little Asahi!"  
The Ace grinned.  
"Noya?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
"You don't even need to ask! Of course I want to!"  
Noya hugged him, buried his face in the Ace's broad chest and Asahi stuck his nose into the libero's hair.

After a few minutes of wordless cuddling Asahi scooted up on his bed to lean against the headboard - Noya still in his lap. He sat up and kissed the gentle giant again and let his hands roam towards the front of Asahi's torso to his pecs and rested his hands on them. Asahi - being the usual nervous and self-doubting wreck he is - left his hands either on Nishinoya's waist or his sides. He pulled away though to kiss his boyfriend's forehead, cheeks, jaw and neck. When Noya could not stifle a little moan, Asahi directly pulled away looking guilty.  
"I-I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"WHAT?! NO! That felt amazing!"  
"Really? I haven't done anything like that before, you know? You need to tell me, when you don't like anything we do."  
"I will. You need to try to be more... Open about things. More... Straightforward. I can only help you when you talk to me. You're my first everything too", Noya blushed.

The taller one leaned in again to kiss along his boyfriend's jawline. When he reached his ear he let his tongue wander on a spot directly under it and carefully started to suck on it a bit. When he heard a gasp he removed his mouth from that spot and moved to the place where neck and shoulders meet. Asahi let his hand wander to the sides of the smaller teen and stroked his thumbs across his stomach, the hard abs underneath the shirt he wore.  
"You are so beautiful. So handsome", the taller boy whispered directly in his ear with a voice that was even deeper than before, hoarser.  
"Asa-", he gasped and let his head fall to the others shoulder. Noya grabbed one of his boyfriends pecs with one and his bicep with the other hand.  
"Please", he pleaded, "please..."  
"Please what, babe? What do you want?"  
Instead of answering, Noya took one of the big hands in his own and moved it to his butt. When Asahi started to knead his left buttock Noya moaned and threw his head back. The Ace started to suck on his clavicle and drawed even more gasps and little moans out of his boyfriend.

The sudden sound of a heavy door closing and a 'Azumane? Are you home yet?' caused the long haired teen to pull away. He quickly pushed the Libero away next to him.

"Yes, mom! I'm home! Noya's here!", he sounded not as nervous as expected.  
"Can you come here? Just one minute. I need help here."  
"Sure mom. One moment", he stood up and looked down at himself. He obviously felt more aroused than he really was.  
"I'll be back. I'm sorry."  
Noya got a last chaste peck to the corner of his mouth before Asahi left.

When he came back he closed and locked the door before he went back to his bed where Noya still sat.  
"I'm sorry but we can't keep going. Not today. Not when my parents are home. They wouldn't approve. They'd throw me out. We really need to keep this a secret."  
"It's okay. As long as I can be with you I'm fine with that. My parents are sooo accepting! And they already love you! They don't know that you are my boyfriend just yet but they will love you even more!"  
"Thank you, Noya. I... I love you", he didn't stutter because he probably has never been more sure about anything.  
"I love you too!", Nishinoya exclaimed and hugged the Ace tightly. Asahi wrapped his hands around the smaller's waist and kissed the top of his head lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or suggestions in mind leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also Happy Valentine's day!
> 
> I hope you liked it! Take care, Caaarli!


End file.
